Character Groups / Alignments
The Sovereign: ''' Group that had something to do with the start of WW3, this knowledge has been kept from the history records however. They crossed the globe and assumed control in the chaos, leading people to what they thought was prosperity compared to the ruin they were in. Even though the identities of The sovereign remain a secret it feeds even more to the idea that they are Gods who saved the world. Rulers of WorPol lead by King Thomlin. '''WorPol: Short for World Politics, this group serves as . the governing force of the whole world. They act as subordinates and a congress for The Sovereign and King Thomlin. However, they have no actual say if there were to go against what Thomlin believes best. Since their information have been tasked with hunting down the COF, otherwise known as Hotbloods. Children of the Flame/Hotbloods: COF are super human beings that are being hunted by WorPol on authority given by the sovereign. Their existence is kept a secret to the public and anyone to affiliate with them is held at the highest level of treason. The extent of their abilities is unknown but there are three known categories: Solum type, Malisina type and Elementa type. Solum Type - Single power types. this will include things such as physical strength or super speed. Malisina Type - Animal type powers, any animal can take on the form like a werewolf, and in some rare cases even mythological creatures can be formed. However transformation is not the extent of their power, any ability the animal may possess is multiplied and can be trained to become even stronger. Elementa Type - The most rare of the three types of powers, these allow the user to control a specific element. In doing so it also grants the power wielder a sense of invulnerability unless exposed to that specific elements weakness (fire to water etc.). HiPo (Higher Power) - Think the force in order to simplify this. However this ability is only something a Child of the Flame/Hotblood can use. It allows them to use 100% of their brain capacity to manipulate masses in the world around them. But due to the immense amount of energy it takes to use, one must train for a long while to gain a masterful discipline over it. Allows them to pick up, throw, crush, expand, move/carry, as well as upgrading their strength, agility, speed, and in the most skilled of users even illude the mind of a target. Vital Moment: Other than being hunted this is the most dangerous part of being a child of flame. All persons a part of this group have an ability, what that ability is and the strength it carries depends on the bond between its wielder and the power's manifestation. At a young age, these people develop manifestations of their power similar to imaginary friends that only they can see. In order for the manifestation to become ones power they must be forced into a situation where their power must react or they will die. Being hunted by WorPol these individuals are usually forced into these scenarios around the ages of 10-12 years old. Everyone of these beings eventually experiences their vital moment, in this moment they are attacked, time it self seems to freeze as they enter a place within their soul that is natural for them. This 'place' is different for everyone of these people, and inside of this place a minute is but a millisecond on the outside world. They are forced to fight against their own power in which one of three things can happen, 1) They are able to tame their power and escape or defeat their attacker. 2) they fall victim to their attacker before or after taming their power common. 3) they lose the battle of power to the uncontrolled energy within them, losing their life and their bodies being taken over by the power they hoped to possess. Boilers/Lost Ones: These are COF who lost control of their bodies to their powers. Now they roam the world as totally different people not remember the life they used to live. Army/Navy: Subordinate to WorPol, often times the men in these positions are good hearted but ordered to do the wrong things. The Five Points: Underground criminal organization operates in 5 forms of high crime. * Point 1: drugs * Point 2: sex trafficking * Point 3: assasination * Point 4: weapons * Point 5: information extortion espionage. Each point has one leader, all of which are considered extremely ruthless. This organization is so secretive that even the lowest members have never been caught by the authorities. The Remnants'' '' * P''eople who foresaw what the war would do to the planet decided to take their chances in space. 250 years later they crash land back on earth looking for a place to belong amongst an unfamiliar home. '' FAS: * Pacifistic androids who want nothing more than to live in peace with the humans, but also be free. Will not attack unless they know not doing so will result in their extermination. '' '''The People:' * ''Androids with a vendetta against humans, look towards their extermination. Totally ok with destroying members of the FAS to fulfill their own agenda. ''